Worth to Me More than Five Cents
by Boolia
Summary: Timmy and his fairies go to the arcade so Timmy can play a Crash Nebula game. They all leave with one thing missing; Phillip, Cosmo's girl nickel! Worse yet, Remy has her and he won't give her back until Wanda agrees to have Jaundissimo's hand in marriage. Will Cosmo ever see his beloved nickel again or will Remy spend her?
1. Part 1

Worth to Me More than Five Cents

Part 1

_"Mom; Dad_!" Timmy called to his parents, going to the front door. Timmy's parents were on the couch, watching TV. "There's a new game at the Dimmsdale Arcade. I'm going to bike to AJ's so he, Chester, and I can go check it out, okay?"

"Is your homework done?" Timmy's dad asked.

"Yeah, I got it done!" Timmy lied.

"Well, as long as it's done."

"Have fun, honey!" Timmy's mom added. Timmy smiled to himself; he couldn't believe he pulled that off. He reached for the doorknob and tried to open it. It didn't budge. He looked at his parents.

_"Mom; Dad_!" He called to them. "The door's locked!" His parents were so absorbed by the TV program that they didn't listen. "_Mom? Dad_?" He was about to get their attention, when Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo poofed in, all of them as flowers in pots.

"Not so fast, sport!" Wanda said. "You're not done with your homework!"

"And you didn't even invite us!" Cosmo added.

"Relax guys," Timmy assured them. "I'll do my homework later, and if not, I can just tell Mr. Crocker that 'my dog ate my homework'". Just then, Sparky came in.

"I did what now?" The fairy dog wanted to know. He went by them. "Timmy, you're not taking advantage of me, are you? You know I don't like that."

"You better believe he is!" Wanda told him. She looked at Timmy again. "Timmy, I can't believe you're going to blame this on Sparky. Mr. Crocker won't believe that your dog 'ate your homework,' that's the oldest excuse there is."

"You want me to eat your homework, Timmy?" Sparky asked. He then stated panting excitedly. "I can do that!"

"Oh no you're not!" Wanda said. "Because Timmy is doing his homework."

_"Awe, but Wanda_!" The boy whined. Wanda eyed him.

_"Now_, Timmy!"

_ "GRRRRR_!" Poof growled at him.

_"Okay; okay!"_ Timmy said, giving in with his hands up, going towards the stairs. "I'll do it; _sheesh!"_

"You better Timmy!" Cosmo said. "Because this is your punishment for not inviting us!" He leaned in towards his wife. "Come on babe, let's go to the arcade!" He was about to poof them there with his wand when Wanda stopped him with her leaf.

_"Not_ until Timmy finishes his homework!" Wanda said.

_"Awe man_!" He put away his wand. "But that could take forever!"

"And…_done_!" Timmy said when he finished the last of his homework, putting his pencil down. "I'm ready for the arcade!" He looked at his watch and screamed. It was already 7:00!

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Wanda questioned when she, Poof, and Cosmo poofed out of the fishbowl. Cosmo had Phillip in his hand.

"I screamed like that when I saw Phillip was filthy." Cosmo admitted. He lifted the shiny nickel. "So I polished her up and now she's all beautiful again; look at that shine! So Timmy, why are you screaming?"

"I was screaming because it's seven."

_"Why_? I think seven is considered a lucky number, nothing to be worried about, unless you broke a mirror. Wait, did you break a mirror?"

"No Cosmo! The arcade is only open for another hour!"

"Oh, well, you better hurry up then." Cosmo stated. Timmy nodded.

"I wish that I was at Dimmsdale Arcade!"

"What about Chester and AJ?" Wanda asked.

"AJ just called. He said he and Chester couldn't wait for me, so they already went."

"_Boy!"_ Cosmo said. "I bet that made you jealous! Can Phillip come?" Timmy shrugged.

"Sure; she can come!"

_"YAY_!"

"Can I come?" Asked a hopeful Sparky.

"Sorry Sparky." Timmy told him. "Dogs aren't allowed at arcades." Sparky

was disappointed at this.

"_Awe man, _I didn't get to go to the museum to try their bones either! Life can

be so unfair to us dogs sometimes."He perked up as he was about to say something more when Timmy beat him to it.

"That includes fairy dogs." Sparky was disappointed again and left the room.

Timmy looked at his fairies. "_Guys?_" With a poof from their wands, the fairies, nickel, and god kid were transported to Dimmsdale Arcade, Cosmo, Wanda posing as human teens and Poof posing as a human toddler. Wanda held his hand.

"Remember Cosmo," Wanda reminded her husband. "Hide Phillip well; don't let her out of your sight. We're at an arcade, so if you drop her accidently, someone might find her and use her in a game. You might never see her again."

"Don't worry Wanda!" Cosmo reassured her. "I will watch her like a hawk, I don't get that saying, but I'll still watch her like one!"

"Okay, if you say so. You have been warned!" Timmy then saw a line to the new Crash Nebula game.

"And there's the reason why we're here." He said, going to the back of the line. "Come on guys!" His disguised fairies followed him.

"I, Timmy Turner, am about to play the coolest game of the year, _WHOO-OOF_!" He was so excited that he accidently bumped into someone. He picked himself off the ground. "I'm sorry I bumped into yo…" He then gasped as he saw whom he bumped into. It was Remy! Beside him was a kid with a crown, obviously Juandissimo. "_Remy Buxaplenty?_ What are you doing here?"

"Why else would I be here?" Remy said. "So I can play the coolest game of the year, Crash Nebula: When Mutants Attack! I have been playing it 29 times already."

_"Uh_, I think you can only play it once." Remy smirked, making his eyebrows go up and down.

"Oh, I have my ways!"

"With disguises?"

"No…with money!"

"Oh yeah, bribing, I forgot."

"Bribing makes my world goes round!" Juandissimo then knelt down by Wanda, and grabbed her hand.

"But I don't need to bribe my way into your heart, my lovely Wanda!" He said. He was about to kiss her hand when Cosmo slapped his hand away.

"And you better not; Wanda's love is _not _for sale!" Timmy crossed his arms.

"Well, as long as I get my turn, that's all I care about." He said.

_ "Finally!"_ Timmy said when Remy was done. "The line took _forever! I_ thought I would never get to play!" He was about to go up to the game when an employee stopped him.

"I'm sorry." He told him. "But the game is closed for the day. The arcade is closing soon." Kids behind Timmy and his fairies groaned and left.

_"Awe man_!" Timmy cursed. "That's not fair; I didn't get to play!"

"Sorry kid." The man said. "I just enforce the rules, I don't make them."

"Awe, that's too bad sport." Wanda said to her godson. "You'll just have to get here earlier tomorrow."

"Yeah." Timmy agreed. "But now Chester and AJ will just go on and on about the game tomorrow."

"You'll just have to tell them that you didn't get to play it. I'm sure they'll understand." Timmy sighed.

"I guess." Then Poof started hopping up and down excitedly. He tugged at his mom's sleeve. Wanda turned to her son.

"What is it, Poof?" She wanted to know.

_"Teddy_!" Poof said, pointing to multiple colored teddy bears in a crane game.

"You want a teddy bear?" Poof nodded.

"Well, you're going to have to convince Timmy. I don't have money." Poof tugged Timmy's sleeve.

"You don't have to tug at me, Poof." Timmy told him. "I know what you want. You want one of those teddy bears, right?" Poof nodded. "All right." Timmy went to the machine. His fairies followed him.

"So, which one do you want, Poof?" Timmy asked when they were next to the machine. Poof looked in the machine. There were stuffed animals everywhere and teddy bears of all different colors. There was a pink, green, purple and red striped one, a tan one, a chocolate brown one and a panda teddy bear, holding some bamboo in its paws. Poof pointed to the purple striped one.

_"Poof!"_ He said. Timmy looked at where Poof pointed. "You want the purple striped one?" Poof nodded. "Alright." Timmy took out a quarter in his pocket and put it in the '25 cents' slot. The crane started.

"Poof, prepare to get happy when your god brother gets you your teddy bear!"

_"Poof, poof_!" Poof cheered. The crane went above the bear, lowered…and missed.

_"Darn_!" Timmy cursed. The crane went to where it started and stopped.

_ "Poof, poof!"_ Poof begged his stepbrother. Timmy looked at him. "Don't worry Poof, you'll get that bear. I'll try again." He took out another quarter and dropped it in the slot. The machine rumbled to life. The crane lowered down to the bear and…missed again! He laughed nervously at Poof again.

"I'll try again. Third times the charm, right?"

Timmy tried ten times until an employee came up to him.

"It's time to go, kid." He told him. "We're closing now."

"Okay." Timmy sighed. He looked at his god-brother. "Sorry Poof. I don't have any more quarters and it's time to go. This machine is stupid anyway. It's built to upset you and take your money." Timmy was about to go when Poof tugged at Timmy's sleeve again. He shook his head.

_"Teddy_!" He whined. _"Teddy_!"

"Poof, I'm _sorry!_ But we have to go; there's nothing we can do." Poof tugged on Timmy again, still protesting.

_"TEDDY, TEDDY_!" Timmy looked around, nervously smiling at all the glaring employees. He looked serious again.

"Poof, we got to go! I'll win you that bear tomorrow!" Poof tugged and tugged, shaking his head.

_"TEDDY, TEDDY!" _

"Poof, when will you understand? When we got to go, we have to go! You're acting like a little kid."

_"Uh, Timmy_," Wanda pointed out to her godson. "Poof is disguised as a little kid. He's a toddler."

"Oh yeah." Timmy looked at Poof again tugging at his sleeve, Timmy sighed. He looked at his godparents.

"Can you help me out guys?" His godparents went near the fussy Poof.

_"Poof_," Wanda told her baby. "Listen to your god brother. We got to go. You can get that bear later, now, quit being fussy!" Wanda pried Poof off of Timmy.

_"POOF!"_ The fairy baby screamed, flailing his arms and legs. Wanda took his rattle before anything bad could happen.

_"POOF!"_ Wanda scolded. "You're acting like a little kid!"

"Uh, Poof is supposed to be a little kid." Cosmo reminded his wife. "He's a toddler, remember?" Wanda ignored her husband.

"Do you want a time-out?" Poof stopped and shook his head.

"Then I suggest you stop right now!" Poof shook his head and started screaming again. He didn't care if he got a time-out. He just wanted that bear! Timmy and his godparents groaned.

"_HERE_!" An irritated employee shrieked, removing the top of the crane machine and giving the bear to Timmy. "_Take it;_ just take it and all of you get out of here!" Poof stopped screaming and took the bear and hugged it.

_"TEDDY!" _

"Thank you sir." Wanda thanked the man.

_"Yeah, yeah_!" He said, putting the top back on. "Just get out of here." He then left. Timmy and his fairies headed for the exit.

"I think I already know the answer," Timmy said, "but couldn't you have just poofed the teddy bear out of there, then we wouldn't of dealt with that nasty mess back there."

"That'd be considered cheating." Wanda informed her godchild. "And you know we can't…"

"Yeah, I know." Timmy responded. "If it's cheating, you can't help."

"That's right, Timmy!" Cosmo put in. "And no one loves a cheater!" He hugged his nickel. "But I love Phillip and I know she loves me back!" Poof flailed his bear around, agreeing. He flailed it so much that the bear's leg flicked Phillip to the ground.

"I wish we were home!" Timmy said and with a poof, they poofed home.

Remy, who saw everything went to the nickel and picked it up. The boy sneered to himself.

"You know what they say Juandissimo." Jaundissimo poofed in. "Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

"Yes," His godfather agreed. "And it belongs to the dopey husband of Wanda's." He then got an idea. "I got an idea Remy! Why don't we keep the nickel and we won't give it back until Wanda agrees she's too good for that awful husband of hers and marries me, then you'll have a godmother as well as a godfather!" Remy looked at the nickel in his hand, evilly.

"If I don't _spend_ it first!" He said. And with that, he and his fairy laughed evilly.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

As soon as Timmy and his fairies were back in Timmy's room, Wanda had taken Poof's new teddy bear and sent him on his time-out, telling him she'll give it to him when his time-out is done. Poof mumbled in disappointment when he was sent to the corner of the fishbowl.

_"Phillip_?" Cosmo called, looking for his nickel. _"PHILLIP_, where are you girl? _PHILLIP_!" He flew to Timmy who was throwing a bouncy ball on his wall. "Hey Timmy, you haven't seen Phillip, have you?" Timmy shook his head when he caught the ball in his hand.

"No, sorry Cosmo." He told him. "I haven't seen your nickel." Cosmo sighed in disappointment.

"Well, tell me when you see her." He flew and kept calling. Timmy continued bouncing the tiny ball off of the wall. Wanda then flew out of the fishbowl.

"Wanda, have you seen Phillip?" Cosmo asked her.

"You lost Phillip?" Cosmo hung his head in shame.

"Yeah." He replied. "I have been looking for her since we came back from the arcade and I haven't found her yet." Wanda frowned as she saw her sad husband. She put an arm on his shoulder for comfort.

"Oh Cosmo, I'm sorry. You didn't lose her at the arcade, did you?" Cosmo shrugged.

"I might've. I don't know."

"Oh Cosmo." She shook her head in disappointment. "I told you to be careful."

"I know and I'm sorry." Sparky came in then, looking melancholy.

"I sense sadness." He said.

"How can you sense sadness?" Timmy wanted to know. Sparky came by them.

"I'm a dog." He replied. "Dogs are known for comforting their sad owners and other sad folks. That's why we're _man's best friend._"" He looked at Wanda. "Is everything okay?" Wanda shook her head.

"Cosmo lost his nickel."

"Jeez, that's a bummer." He then was confused and looked at them. "What's a nickel?"

"It's a coin." Timmy told him. "Used to buy stuff with." Sparky then got excited, wagging his tail.

"Oh boy! Like chew toys and dog treats?"

"Yeah and it's worth like four cents."

"Five cents, sport." Wanda corrected him.

"Whatever, Wanda! You know I'm not good with money or math…or any school related subject, except lunch and recess, I'm really good in those!" Cosmo sat on Timmy's bad, looking gloomy. Tears were in his eyes.

"How can I live without Phillip?" He asked himself. "She was my friend. I can't believe she's…._GONE!"_ Cosmo burst out crying. "_PHILLIP!_!" Sparky jumped on the bed and laid his head in Cosmo's lap.

_"There, there_," He consoled him. "It'll be all right."

""It will?" Cosmo sniffed.

"I don't know. I just hate seeing people so sad."

"Well, thanks for comforting me, but Phillip's still gone." He burst out crying again. "_PHILLIP_!" Sparky teared up.

"Please don't cry," He sniffed. "You're making me want to cry and I'm suppose to be comforting you."

"Oh Cosmo." Timmy said. He hated seeing his godfather like this. "If it makes you feel better, we can go back tomorrow to search for her." Cosmo stopped crying and perked up.

_"Really_?" The fairy wanted to know. "You'll do that for me, Timmy? What a selfless act."

"Sure." The boy said. "I still haven't had a chance at playing Crash Nebula yet anyways."

"Can we go now?" Timmy went to get his PJs.

"Sorry." He looked at the clock. It was 9:27. "It's almost 9:30. Past my bed time." Cosmo looked sad again.

"Oh." He perked up again. "Then how about in the morning?"

"Sorry Cosmo. I got to go to school. We can go after school."

"And after your homework." Wanda added.

"And after my homework." Timmy went to his bathroom to get ready for bed. Cosmo gave out a sad sigh.

"How can I go to sleep without Phillip?" He sadly flew in the fishbowl, poofing into a goldfish. He swam in the castle.

He was surprised when he saw Poof in his bed. The fairy baby held his new teddy bear in his hand. His rattle was in his other hand.

_"Poof_?" He asked. "What are you doing here? Did you have a bad dream?" Poof shook his head.

_"Poof_!" He said in a mournful tone.

"He heard you were sad." Wanda told her husband. "So he wants to lay in bed with you."

_"Aw Poof_," Cosmo marveled. "You're so thoughtful." He looked at his wife. "Don't we have a thoughtful son, Wanda?"

"Yes." Wanda answered, going to her bed. "Yes we do. Night you two!"

"Night Wanda!" Cosmo patted the spot next to him.

"Hop in, Poof!" Poof flew next to his father.

"Well, night Poof!" Cosmo said. "Daddy loves you!"

_"Poof_!" Poof said and yawned. Cosmo poofed the lights out and the two fell asleep.

Wanda marveled at the touching sight of father and son as they slept together. And with that, she too fell fast asleep.

That night, Cosmo shivered in his sleep.

"_No Phillip_!" He said in his sleep. "No, no, _NOOOOOO_!" The lights turned on then. Cosmo felt a tug on his arm.

"Cosmo," Wanda said. "Cosmo, wake up." Cosmo awoke with a shout.

_"PHILLIPPPPP_!" He then noticed Poof and Wanda looking at him.

"Oh hey guys. I just had a bad dream. I dreamt that I lost Phillip."

"Uh Cosmo." Wanda started. "That wasn't a dream; that really happened." Cosmo laughed.

"You're funny, Wanda! Phillip's not missing, she's…" When he noticed Phillip not in his hands, he screamed and fainted. Wanda patted her husband with comfort.

"We'll look for Phillip, tomorrow." She kissed her husband and flew back to her bed. "Poof, take care of your daddy." Poof nodded. The lights went out and the fairy baby went back to bed, snuggling with his teddy bear.

Poof then felt someone holding him close. He opened his eyes and noticed Cosmo was holding him like how he was holding his teddy bear.

_"Phillip_!" Cosmo said. Poof was about to escape when he decided not to. He just stayed in his daddy's hands and fell back asleep.

The next morning, Cosmo awoke. He noticed Poof in his hands. He released him.

"Poof," He said. "You're not Phillip." Poof sighed, not wanting to tell him what he was about to tell him.

"Poof." Poof reminded Cosmo sadly. Cosmo frowned.

"Oh, right." He then perked up. "Which is why we must find her!" He threw off his covers and poofed out of the fishbowl.

As soon as he was in Timmy's room, he noticed Sparky.

"Mornin' Sparky!" He greeted.

"Are you feeling better?" The fairy dog asked. Cosmo nodded.

"Phillip's still missing but that's all going to change once we find her at the arcade."

Timmy opened his eyes and screamed and fell out of bed when he found his godfather leaning into him, smiling.

"Cosmo!" He said, standing up. "What the heck?!"

"Are you ready to look for Phillip?" Timmy went back to bed and pulled his covers over him again.

"Not now. Now let me sleep!" He fell back asleep.

Seconds later, his alarm clock went off. He sat up and turned off his alarm clock. He stretched and yawned. He saw that Cosmo was leaning in his face again. Timmy screamed and fell out of bed again.

"Are you ready yet?" Cosmo asked. Timmy stood up.

"Cosmo!" He said. "I can't; I have school! And besides, it's seven in the morning; the arcade doesn't open until nine! We'll go after school." Wanda glared at Timmy. Timmy noticed this and sighed. "And after my homework." Cosmo looked depressed.

"Oh, okay. But how am I suppose to focus on school knowing that Phillip is gone?"

"I'm the student Cosmo; that's my job."

"Usually that'll make me feel better, but not today. Not without Phillip." Wanda put a hand on her husband.

"Poof needs to go to school too. Do you want to stay here with Timmy and I take him?"

"Would you?" Cosmo asked, wiping away an oncoming tear. "I don't want to let those preschoolers see a grown fairy cry."

"Of course. You just stay right here with Timmy and Sparky; I'll be right back." She turned around to see Poof ready with his backpack. His teddy bear was in his backpack, ready for Show and Tell. "Ready, Poof?"

"Poof!" He said with a nod. Wanda went near her son. "Okay, but before we go; I think your daddy needs an extra special hug today." Poof flew to his dad and hugged him.

"Dada." He said. Cosmo smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Poof!" He withdrew himself from him. "But you know what? When we find Phillip at the arcade; your daddy won't be sad anymore. He'll be happy, I promise." Poof and his father did one last hug before Poof flew back to Wanda. "Now don't you worry about it Poof; we'll find her!"

"Try to be ready when I get back." Wanda told Timmy.

"I'll be ready." Timmy told her.

"And ask your teacher if dogs come in your school!" Sparky added. Timmy waved to his god brother. "Good luck today at school, Poof!" Poof waved back to him and Cosmo before he and Wanda poofed away. Timmy went to his bathroom to get ready. Sparky turned to Cosmo. He now had a ball he had just poofed up in his mouth. He spat it out so he could talk.

"Want to throw me the ball?" He asked. Cosmo nodded.

"Okay!" He told the fairy dog. He picked up the ball and threw it, Sparky chased after it. Unfortunately, the ball broke Timmy's window.

_"Oops_!" Cosmo said.

"What was that?" Timmy wanted to know from the bathroom.

_ "Nothing_!" His godfather lied, fixing Timmy's window with a poof. He poofed up a softer ball when Sparky came back to him. "We're just going to play with a softer ball now, okay?"

"I don't care!" Sparky just said. "As long as I keep chasing the ball!" Cosmo threw it and Sparky chased after it.

"I'm done with my homework!" Timmy announced that evening, putting his homework and pencil away in his backpack. Cosmo poofed in front of him.

"_Great_!" His excited godfather said. "Now we can look for Phillip!" Timmy was about to say something when he heard his mom call from downstairs.

"_TIMMY; DINNER_!"

_ "Coming mom_!" Timmy called back. He looked at his godfather. "After my dinner, we'll look for her." He went out his door.

"Hurry up!" Cosmo called to him. "So, you know, we can find Phillip!" He flew in the fishbowl so he, his wife and son could have their own dinner.

_ "COSMO_!" Timmy called, outside his window. "WANDA, POOF! Come on, hurry, before my mom and dad wants me for something else!" He looks at his watch. "The arcade closes in…" Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poofed in front of Timmy. "half an hour."

"_Well!"_ Cosmo said. "We better hurry then. Come on; Phillip's waiting for me!"

"How do you know Phillip will be there?"

"She has to, Timmy! If not; I'll be really upset."

"Then I wish we were at the arcade!" With a poof, they poofed away. Sparky came out of the house.

"I'm here, Timmy!" He spoke. "I know you didn't call my name, but I'm here in case you've forgotten to invite me. I would've been here moments earlier, but I was scratching a flea. Timmy?" He looked around. "Timmy?" He then drooped his ears and looked sad. "Not invited again." He sadly went inside.

_"Timmy_?" Wanda asked. She was standing by Timmy who was in line for the Crash Nebula game. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping in the search for Phillip."

"Relax Wanda," Timmy told her. "The game closes ten minutes before the arcade does. I'm next; I'll look for her when I'm done." Wanda shook her head and took Timmy's hand as the boy was about to go up to the game.

"Oh no you don't! You promised Cosmo to help."

"Aw, but Wanda!"

"Don't 'aw, but Wanda' me! Cosmo's my husband, and I can't bear to see him unhappy. So you're going to look for her, no matter how foolish, and that's final!" Timmy sighed.

"Fine! I doubt we'll find her though."

"Not with that attitude you won't!"

They have been going to the arcade for three days and they still hadn't found Phillip. Wanda and Timmy kept telling Cosmo that Phillip probably wasn't there anymore. But Cosmo refused to believe that, so they kept going. Wanda had pulled Timmy away from the Crash Nebula game every time he wanted to play. Timmy had asked Wanda why he just couldn't wish the nickel back and Wanda told him that it would be like stealing and it was against the rules to wish for money.

_ "Poof!_" Poof said, holding up a nickel to his father. He, Timmy and Poof were in the back room at the arcade, looking through the 'nickel' tray. Cosmo looked at it and a smile spread across his face. He grabbed the nickel and hugged it.

"_Phillip_!" He cried out with joy. "I knew you were here; I just _knew_ it!" Timmy high-fived his god-brother.

"Good job Poof!" He congratulated him. Cosmo then stopped hugging the nickel

"Wait a minute," He said. "This isn't Phillip. Phillip's a girl nickel and this is a boy nickel."

"How do you know the gender of coins?" Timmy wanted to know. Cosmo looked at him.

"I just know okay? And this definitely isn't Phillip." Cosmo threw the nickel behind him. "We got to keep searching."

"Poof." The fairy baby spoke in a mournful tone. He had a feeling that the nickel wasn't the right one; he just wanted to make his dad happy. Cosmo noticed his sad son.

"It's okay, Poof." Cosmo told his son. "I know you only wanted to make me happy. So let's keep looking, okay?" Poof nodded, calm again.

_"Poof; poof_!" And with that, they kept looking in the tray.

An employee came in. He went to them.

"What are you doing?" He asked. They looked at him. "You're not allowed back here and how did you even get in here? Only employees and the manager have the keys." He pointed to the door, angry. "I don't want to say it again. LEAVE!"

"Maybe you can help!" Cosmo piped up. "We were her on Monday and I dropped my nickel. Have you seen her?" The employee just looked at him as he gave him a hopeful look.

"_Kid_," He started. "Kids drop money here all the time. Your nickel is gone." Cosmo looked disappointed. He looked at him with sad eyes, quivering his lips.

_"But…but…"_ The man shook his head and pointed at the door again.

_"LEAVE_!"

"But sir, you don't understand. I must…"

_ "LEAVE!"_ Cosmo, Poof and Timmy went out the door. The man followed and locked the door behind them.

Wanda saw them when they came out. She came over to them.

"Where were you guys?" She asked them. She narrowed her eyes. "I had to cease my search for Phillip and look for you guys instead."

"They were in the back room looking in the 'nickel' bin." The employee explained to her. "Which isn't allowed by the way."

"I'm sorry for that, sir." Wanda told him. She then narrowed her eyes at Cosmo, Poof and Timmy who all whistled. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." He pointed at the door. "Now get out of here! The arcade's closed."

"I understand." She started for the door. "Now, come on guys." Timmy and Poof followed her. Cosmo stayed put.

"But… but…" Cosmo stuttered. "Phillip." Wanda went back and pulled him by the arm.

"Come on Cosmo!" The employee followed them to the door. Outside, they turned to him.

"Tell me when you see Phillip!" Cosmo told the man.

"You got three strikes." The employee told them. "One from Monday when your younger brother screamed his head off, and two from today. One more strike and I'll have to tell the manager about you and you will be banned from this arcade."

"Banned?" Timmy blurted out. "You can't do that! This is the only arcade in walking distance from my house."

"Then you better not cross me, kid." With that, he closed the door. He flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed.'"

"Timmy," Cosmo spoke to him. "If we're in walking distance from your house, why don't you just walk home?"

"And not use you guys' magic?" Timmy said. "No way! I'm doing it for you guys." Cosmo smiled.

"Aw, that's so thoughtful of you, Timmy."

"I know." Wanda narrowed her eyes at her god kid.

"You know," Wanda started. "It wouldn't kill you to get your exercise in. In fact, you should. If it wasn't against Da Rules, I'd refuse to poof us home and make you walk."

"That's what gym is for, and besides we walk everyday, to get from point A to point B."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to have some more."

_"Yeah, yeah, Wanda_! Just poof us home!" Wanda narrowed her eyes again. "Please?" They were about to poof home, when they saw Remy walking with Juandissimo.

_"See_?" Wanda told Timmy. "Walking's not killing Remy."

"Poof us home! Please?" They were about to poof home again when Remy pulled out a nickel and tossed it up and down. Cosmo gasped.

"_Phillip_!" He cried.


	3. Part 3

Part three

Cosmo flew to the rich kid.

_"Hey_!" He snapped. "That's _my_ nickel!" Remy turned to him.

"_Your_ nickel?" He sneered.

"Yeah, and I want her back." Remy arched an eyebrow.

_ "Her_?"

"Yeah, her name is Phillip."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Jaundissimo wanted to know.

"Yeah, but this Phillip is a girl."

"Your nickel has a name? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Remy laughed.

"Well, it is Cosmo." Jaundissimo told his godson. Remy laughed again.

"Oh, right!" Cosmo narrowed his eyes.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" He questioned. Remy looked up at him.

"Oh, nothing." He changed the subject. "Jaundissimo and I will make you a deal. We'll give you the nickel back…" Jaundissmo grabbed Wanda's hands in his.

"If you, dear Wanda, agree to be my wife." He finished. He was about to kiss Wanda's hand when she shook herself away and slapped him in the face.

"Not on your life!" She said. Jaundissmo rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"_Man_!" He sighed heavenly. "What a woman!"

"You're not getting Wanda, Jaundissimo!" Cosmo told him. Remy sneered at him.

"Then I guess you're not getting your precious nickel back." He told him. Cosmo narrowed his eyes at him.

_"Look_! Phillip may be worth four…"

"Five." Wanda corrected.

"Five cents to you but to me she's worth a whole lot more! She's my friend. So, can we make another deal? A deal not involving Wanda marring Jaundissmo?" He then gave a smile. "_Please?_ Pretty please? Pretty please with cherry on top? Pretty please with…" Remy shook his head.

"Sorry." He replied. "It's either Wanda as my god mother or your nickel." He then laughed a bit.

"You're not going to make me choose, are you?" Cosmo questioned. Remy nodded.

"Indeed I am. That is if I don't _spend_ it first!" Cosmo gasped.

"You _monster;_ you wouldn't! And 'it' is a 'she.'" Remy arched his eyebrows.

"You never know. I'm an eleven year old kid; I may want something." He changed the subject again. "We'll meet here tomorrow at six in the evening for your decision." Jaundissimo held Wanda's hands in his again.

"We'll be together soon enough my dear Wanda." He said to her. She shook herself away from him.

_"Jaundissimo_!" Remy called. "We mustn't make mumsy and daddy worry! Even though they probably don't care!"

_"Comin'_!" Jaundissimo called back. He flew to his godchild and they poofed away. Timmy went to his godfather.

"What are you going to decide?" He asked. "Phillip or your wife?"

"I don't know." Cosmo answered. "I love Phillip, yet I love Wanda." He then sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, you'll have to make a decision! We're meeting up with those freaks again tomorrow!"

"I know but it's hard to decide! Remember what happened when we were treasure hunting for Cupid?"

"Yeah, I remember. You and Jaundissimo also bet a nickel over Wanda and she got really mad." He changed the subject. "What's so hard about this, though? She's only four…"

"Five."

"She's only five cents. If I were you; I'd choose Wanda. Course your heart will be broken but you'll get over it and hey maybe you'll find a new nickel and name him Robert, Timmy Jr., or something." Cosmo gasped at Timmy.

"Who _are_ you?! I know who you are Timmy, but I'm just shocked that you would say that. So, who are you!?"

"Cosmo; this is silly! It's a nickel; get over it!" Cosmo gasped again. Wanda tapped Timmy on the shoulder.

"Timmy, can I speak with you?" Wanda asked. Timmy went over with Wanda to where they could talk in private.

"I know what you're going to say Wanda." Timmy said to her. "But you must admit that this nickel obsession of Cosmo's is stupid."

"I know it's stupid, sweetie." Wanda agreed. "But he's my husband and I'll do anything to see him happy."

"But if we ask for the nickel back, you'll have to merry Jaundissimo and I'll lose you. I don't want to lose you! I mean who else will nag me to do my homework?" Wanda looked annoyed but ignored it.

"I don't want to leave you either." She smiled. "You're a great godchild." She frowned again. "And I definitely don't want to marry that freak."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We must somehow get Phillip without me marrying that freak."

"I know; but _how_?" Then Timmy got an idea. "_I got it!"_

That night, Timmy, Sparky, and his fairies poofed in front of the Buxaplenty Mansion.

"Good thing tomorrow's Saturday." Timmy said. "So I can stay up late."

"I would normally not let you do this, Timmy." Wanda spoke to her godson. "But for Cosmo's sake, I feel like I must. I'll let this one slide just this once, even though your parents will surly ground you for this."

"Remind me why I'm here again, Timmy." Sparky said.

"You are our lookout." Timmy explained to him. "If someone tries to come in here; you tell us." Sparky stood up and saluted.

_"Got it_; I won't let you down, Timmy!" And with that, Timmy turned to his fairies.

"I wish we were in the vent outside of Remy's room!" And with a poof, they were in the vents, leaving Sparky outside.

_"Darn it!"_ Timmy cursed as he and his fairies saw that Remy was still awake in his room. He was watching Who Wants to Be a Billionaire? "He's still awake! Never mind, I'm sure he'll go to bed soon."

It was nearly midnight and Remy was still awake. Timmy was getting impatient.

"My _gosh_!" He spoke to himself, looking at his watch. "It's almost midnight and Remy's still awake. My parents are going to kill me! Does this guy even _have_ a bed time?"

Timmy's eyes drooped. He couldn't take it anymore! He collapsed on the vent floor and fell asleep.

"Wake up, Timmy." Wanda said, tugging on Timmy's sleeve. Timmy woke up. "Remy and Jaundissimo are asleep." Timmy yawned and stood up.

"Okay," He said. "We got to do this quick." He looked at his fairies. "I wish we were down there!" They were down in Remy's room with a poof. "Now, we need to find the nickel. Come on, it must be here somewhere."

"_She_!" Cosmo corrected. Timmy looked at him, confused.

_"Huh_?" He wanted to know.

"You said 'it', Phillip's a 'she.' Boy, if she were here right now and you called her that, she'll be really upset."

"_Yeah, yeah; whatever_. Now, there must be a piggy bank here or something." And with that, they began the search.

_"Poof!"_ Poof said when he saw a model of a bank on a nightstand. There was a slit on the side. Cosmo flew to his son. He looked at the miniature bank.

"No offense, Poof," He started. "But Timmy said a _piggy_ bank, not a bank-bank." Timmy looked at it and noticed the miniature bank. He saw the slit.

_"Wait_!" He cried softly, going over to them. "That might be it. It might not be a piggy bank exactly, but that must be where Remy keeps his money. Look, it has a slit in it where a coin can easily fit; it must be it!" Timmy grabbed it. He struggled with the weight. "What's in here?" Rocks?" He shook it and heard the coins inside.

"Doesn't sound like rocks to me." Cosmo said. "Sounds like coins." Timmy smiled.

"That's because they are coins! Come on, let's go outside to smash it open. Hurry, this thing is heavy!"

"Uh sport," Wanda spoke, looking at piggy banks lining the wall. "Look like we got to make more trips."

"Now, those are piggy banks!" Cosmo said. Timmy looked at all the piggy banks.

"Can we just poof all of these banks outside?" He wanted to know. "Or will that be considering 'stealing'?"

"Sorry sweetie." Wanda told him. "You know the rules."

"What if we call it 'borrowing'? Wanda shook her head.

"Sorry, hey, at least you'll get your exercise in though."

Timmy sighed. "I guess. You two grab one. Poof, I know it's heavy, but you grab one too."

_ "Oh no_!" Wanda said sternly, hands on hips. "There's no way Poof is carrying anything; it will be too heavy for him; he's just a baby." Timmy sighed, defeated.

` _"Fine_!" He lifted up the bank again.

"You lucky baby!" Cosmo said, rubbing his son's head. "You don't have to do any work." Poof smiled, happy to be relieved of work. Cosmo and Wanda picked up their banks. "Very lucky!"

"_Poof; poof!"_ The fairy baby spoke.

"Now, _quick_!" Timmy whispered loudly. "I wish we were outside in front of the mansion." With a poof, they were outside in front of the mansion.

"You done yet?" Sparky asked when he saw them. Timmy and his fairies put down the banks and collapsed in exhaustion.

"No, Sparky." Timmy told the dog. "We're not done yet. There's like a billion banks in Remy's room. We need to smash these to see if the nickel's in there. If it…"

"_She_!" Cosmo piped in.

"If she's not in any one of these; we'll have to go back. We're not leaving until we find her…even it takes until morning."

"Oh, okay. Well anyways, I've been doing a really good job at keeping watch. No one tried to get in yet but I'll keep watching!"

"That's great, Sparky. You're a good watchdog." Sparky smiled, his tail wagging.

"Thanks!"

Timmy jumped up when he had caught his breath. He looked at his fairies.

"I wish I had a hammer!" Timmy instructed them. He had a hammer poofed up in his hands in an instant. He went to a bank. He lifted it up and looked at his godfather.

"Now Cosmo," He began. "If Phillip's not in here, don't worry about it. There are like a billion more."

"Don't worry Timmy!" Cosmo assured him. "As long as we find her; I'm not going to worry!" Timmy looked unsure, but he looked at the bank again and smashed it into pieces with the hammer.

He and his fairies looked at the coins. Cosmo picked up every one. He tossed the last one, shaking his head sadly.

"No, none of these are Phillip." He said. They checked the other banks.

They had checked every single bank in Remy's room; but not one had Phillip in it. Cosmo felt sadder at every bank that Phillip wasn't in.

Sparky awoke with a start when he heard Timmy and his fairies poof in.

"I wasn't sleeping!" He lied. "I was awake this whole time; I'm still keeping watch. He looked around. "_Guys?_" He sighed when he saw that no one was looking at him. He was relieved that no one had noticed.

"Well, that was the last of them." Timmy said when they had smashed every single bank of Remy's. He laid down exhausted.

"But, that can't be the last one!" Cosmo protested. "We haven't seen Phillip yet."

"Cosmo, forget it." Timmy said. He pointed at the sunrise. "It's morning. We have been out for hours! My parents are going to kill me for sure now!"

"_But…but_…" Cosmo developed tears in his eyes.

"Maybe this is a sign, Cosmo. You don't need that nickel anymore."

"But I do need her; she needs me!"

"No you don't Cosmo. Listen Cosmo, when I was little, I had a special blanket. I took it everywhere with me, but when I reached a certain age, my parents took it away. I was upset at first, but then I realized how silly I was. The point is Cosmo, you have an unhealthy obsession over that nickel and that's not good."

_ "But...but…"_

"She's gone, Cosmo. Time to move on; there's nothing we can do." Cosmo burst out crying. Wanda comforted her husband. Timmy stood up.

"_Aw_, don't cry Cosmo. Your son is here."

"_I don't care_!" Cosmo cried. "Phillip _can't _be gone, she just _can't_ be!" The fairies and Sparky felt sad for Cosmo. Timmy felt guilty. He felt terrible that he had made his godfather cry, but felt like he had to for his own good.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice wanted to know. Timmy, his fairies and Sparky looked up and gasped. It was Remy! Jaundissimo was beside him. Remy was holding out a nickel, but not just any nickel.

"_PHILLIP!_" Cosmo cried.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

"You give Phillip back Remy!" Timmy shouted at Remy. "_Or else_!"

"Or else, _what_?" Remy wanted to know. Timmy thought about this.

"Uh…just or else!"

"Will Wanda consider marrying me?" Juandissimo asked. "And dump that idiot husband of hers?"

_"No way_!" Wanda said. "I would rather die than marry you, Juandissimo!"

"Then we have a problem then." Remy said. "Because we aren't going to back out on our deal."

"Can't we make a deal on something else?" Timmy questioned. Remy looked at all of his broken banks. He then glared at Timmy.

"I want you to do all of my chores for the day."

"I don't want to do your chores! I don't even like doing _my_ chores!"

"No deal then! Do my chores, I'll forgive you for all of my broken banks, and I'll give you the nickel."

"She has a name you know!" Cosmo said. "It's Phillip, not 'nickel'." Remy shrugged.

_"Whatever_, the point is, once I give it back to you…"

"_Her_!"

"Then you, your fairies and…" Remy then noticed Sparky. "You got a dog?"

"_Yep!"_ Timmy told him. "A _fairy_ dog! I bet that gets you jealous, huh Remy?" Remy growled in his throat.

"JUST DO MY CHORES OR THE DEAL'S OFF!" Timmy sighed.

"Fine, but if I do your chores, will you give Phillip back to us?" Remy nodded. "And Wanda doesn't have to marry Juandissimo?" Cosmo asked. Juandissimo sighed.

"It'll break my heart." He said. "But, si, if it is what my godchild requires." Timmy then smiled.

"Oh, did I forget, Timothy, that you can't use magic" Remy said looking at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

_"What_?" Timmy complained. "But that'll take _forever_!" Remy gave Timmy his chore sheet.

"Then you better get started!" Timmy sighed.

_"Fine_!" He went into Remy's mansion. Remy and Juandissimo giggled. Wanda looked at them. She sighed.

"Something's up Cosmo." She told her husband. "I just know it."

_"Ok!"_ Timmy announced when he checked the last thing on the list. "I have done everything on your list."

"Did you do the things on the back?" Remy asked.

_"What_?" Timmy asked. He looked at the back of the sheet and groaned. There were five more things! "You got to be kidding me!"

_"There_!" Timmy said when he was done. "I'm done or do you have a page two?" Remy was drinking a glass of lemonade.

"_Nope_!" He stated. "You did everything on the list. Good job!" Timmy pumped his fist in the air.

_"YES_!" He cheered. He was about to ask for Phillip when one of the Buxaplenty's many butlers came to Remy.

"I just want to say thank you for giving me the day off, Master Remy." He told the eleven year old. "You don't know what this means to me." Remy looked at him.

"You're welcome." He said. "But don't thank me; thank Timmy." The butler turned to Timmy.

"Thank you!" He said with a bow. He then left.

_"WHAT_?!" Timmy exploded. He went to Remy. "You mean, you made me chores that one of your butlers usually does?"

"Yep!" Remy answered.

"You don't have chores, do you?"

"Silly Timmy; you don't need to do chores when you're rich, not when you have butlers that do the jobs for you."

"But why did you make me do your chores if you had butlers to do them instead?"

"You heard what my butler said. He was overjoyed when you did all of his work. Plus, you needed a punishment for all the banks of mine that you smashed. By the way, you didn't need to smash them to get the money; there's an opening at the bottom of them. Did you know that?"

"No; I didn't." Timmy glared at his fairies who only whistled. "Guess I forgot." Remy sneered.

"Typical Timmy Turner." He continued to drink his lemonade.

"Okay Remy! I did your chores, which was actually your butlers' chores to do for you, so give us Phillip! Come on; you promised!" Remy looked at Juandissimo with a grin.

"Should we?" Juandissimo grinned back.

"Well, a deal's a deal Remy." He told his godson. Remy nodded.

"Right." Remy looked at Timmy. "Okay Turner; I'll give you back the nickel." Timmy smiled.

"Gee; thanks Remy." Remy was about to give Phillip back to Timmy when Remy snatched her back at the last second.

_"Psyche_!" Remy said. He spat out a raspberry at him.

"_Hey; what the_?" Remy laughed. Timmy glared at Remy. "You promised!"

"Oh I'm sorry…_NOT_!" He laughed as he ran inside. Juandissimo flew after him.

"You come back here!" Timmy shouted after him. He ran after the rich kid. His fairies followed.

Timmy tried to open the door but couldn't. He pulled and pulled, but no matter what, it didn't open. Remy had locked it! He growled in frustration at Remy on the other side, who just waved and blew him another raspberry. Timmy's anger was boiling inside of him; he had had just about enough of Remy.

_"COSMO; WANDA_!" Timmy shouted in rage. "I wish this door was…"

_"TIMMY!"_ A familiar voice yelled at him. Timmy froze.

_"Uh-oh_." He said, recognizing the voice as his mom's. He looked up and sure enough; his mom was standing before him. His father stood by her. Timmy smiled lamely. "Hey Mom; hey Dad." His mom didn't buy it.

"Timmy Turner; what on earth are you doing here?! Your father and I have been looking for you all night! You had us worried sick! You're grounded; no more playing with your friend."

"Remy is not my friend!" His dad was puzzled.

"Then why come over here?" Timmy thought about this. What was he going to say? That he came over to get a nickel? They'd think he had gone crazy!

_"I…uh_…" Timmy's mom grabbed him by the arm. Timmy tried to get free. Mom_, no!"_

"I don't care what your excuse is! You're coming home this instant!" She pulled him all the way to the car. Timmy's dad followed and so did his fairies who hid in the bushes, and they drove home.

Timmy was grounded for two weeks.

"Well, that went well." Timmy said. Cosmo was confused.

"But you got grounded!" He said. "And you found out that you did chores for Remy's butler." Timmy looked at him.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, what does sarcastic mean?" Timmy sighed. He looked at his fairies.

"I'm sorry, guys. But with me grounded; I don't know how we can do this any more." He looked at Cosmo. "I'm afraid that Remy won this Cosmo. We better get you a new nickel…or better yet, let this nickel obsession of yours to be finally over!"

"I wish we could just poof Phillip here." Wanda said. Cosmo looked hopeful at his wife.

_"Really_?" He asked. Wanda shook her head sadly.

"It's considered stealing so it's against the rules." Cosmo's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh." Poof then came up with something.

_"Fake_?" He questioned. His parents and Timmy looked at him.

_"Poof_," Cosmo told his son. "This is no time for you to say 'fake' as if we should know what that means, can't you see? We're in a crisis here!"

"No Cosmo." Timmy said to his godfather. "I think I know what Poof is trying to say. Remember that nickel that wasn't Phillip that he gave you at the arcade?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"Well, why don't we try to steal Phillip again but this time, put another nickel in her place?"

"But what if he can tell that it's not Phillip?"

"I don't think that'll happen."

"But what if…?" Timmy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Cosmo! Do you have any brighter ideas?" Cosmo shook his head.

_"Nope_! Never." He looked at his wife. "Do you, Wanda?"

"Nope!" Wanda stated. "Let's do it; the sooner we have Phillip back, the sooner Cosmo can stop crying over a nickel."

"Da Rules don't have anything against this, do they?" Timmy wanted to know.

"No, but the switch will have to be done without magic."

"That's no problem!" Timmy then realized something. "Oh yeah, I'm grounded; I got to stay here. Aw, shucks! Guess you going to have to do this one by yourselves." He went to his bed and hopped on it, lying down. "Good luck with that!" Wanda narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know you're grounded, but you're going!" She said. Cosmo looked hopeful at Timmy with his puppy eyes.

"Please, Timmy?" He begged. "Do it for me and Phillip!" Timmy sighed and hopped out of bed.

"Fine!" He decided. "But this'll probably ground me even more you know." Cosmo and Poof cheered.

"Yes." Wanda agreed. "But for a good cause."

Timmy, his fairies, and Sparky arrived outside the arcade exactly at six that evening. They waited for Remy and Juandissimo. Timmy looked at his watch.

"Okay." He told the fairy and dog. "It just turned six on my watch. Remy and Juandissimo should be here any second now."

"You got the replacement nickel, sport?" Wanda wanted to know. Timmy nodded and took the replacement nickel out of his pocket. He flipped it in his hands.

"Yep!" He said.

"Good, now quick, put it back; here they come." Timmy looked up. Indeed, there were Remy and Juandissimo, heading their way. Timmy quickly put the nickel back in his pocket.

"Okay Turner." Remy said as soon as he was by him, his fairies and Sparky. He folded his hands across his chest. "I'm waiting, what is your decision?"

"First, the nickel." Timmy told Remy. Remy sneered.

"Knew it." He just said. He dug in his pocket. He then pulled out a kazoo. Cosmo gasped.

"You _spent_ her?"

"No. True, I did buy a kazoo before I got here, but I didn't spend your nickel. It's here somewhere." This time, Cosmo folded his arms across his chest, looking mad.

"She's a '_she'!_" Cosmo said. "Not an 'it'." Remy looked at Cosmo.

"Do you want your nickel or what?"

"Yes, _I want her; I want her_!"

"Then put a sock in it."

"In _what?_"

"In your mouth."

"Okay," He was about to poof a sock in his mouth when Timmy stopped him.

"He didn't mean it literally!" He said to his godfather.

_"Aw man_!" Sparky cursed. "Because a sock to me would taste good right about now… and any at other time for that matter." Remy dug in his pocket some more and took out a Kat-Kat Bar. He put it back.

"No; that's not it either." He said. He produced a second kazoo. Timmy was confused.

"You got another kazoo?" Timmy asked.

"That's for me." Juandissimo put in. Remy put it back in his pocket.

"It must be in my other pocket." He told them. He dug in his other pocket and produced Phillip from it. "Ah; here we go."

_"Phillip_!" Cosmo cried, flying over to her. "He didn't hurt you, did he? _Speak to me_!" He listened and then turned to Timmy, Poof, Wanda and Sparky. "She's fine." He turned to Remy again. "But you still have to give her back Remy. Don't you know that stealing isn't right? That's why we fairies are forbidden to grant that wish to a child; we don't want to set a bad example and make them think it's okay, cause its not! You could really hurt someone that way!" He then began crying. "Like me! Why would you make me hurt; _why_?!" He cried and cried as his wife comforted him. "_Why?!"_

"Because he's a creep." Timmy said. "That's why."

_"There, there_!" Wanda consoled her husband. Remy offered the nickel to Timmy.

"Okay, Timmy; you can have it." Remy said. Timmy looked confused.

_"Wait_; you're giving her back to me?" Timmy questioned. He then smiled. _"Wow_, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're tricking me."

"Why heaven to Betsy; why would I do that?" Timmy shrugged.

"I don't know; cause you hate me?"

"Just grab the nickel, Turner, before I change my mind."

_"Right_!" He went to grab the nickel when Remy withdrew his hand away.

_"Pysche! _And just like that; I changed my mind. Boy Turner, you are so gullible." Timmy did a face palm.

"_Gah_! I can't believe I fell for that again."

"Yes Turner; I can't believe it ether." Timmy looked at Remy.

"You know what, Remy? This is silly; we don't need that nickel. Let's make a truce."

_"What?"_ Cosmo asked. He flew to Timmy's side. "But Timmy; you know Phillip's my friend. I thought we were…" Wanda pulled him by the tie.

_"Shhhhh_!" She hushed him. "This is all a ruse; it's all part of Timmy's plan." Remy offered Timmy his hand, after putting Phillip back in his pocket.

"_Truce_." He agreed. He and Timmy shook hands. Timmy snuck his other hand into Remy's pocket. Timmy was about to slip Phillip out, when he got electrocuted. He fell to the ground. Poof, Wanda, Cosmo and Sparky gasped. Remy laughed and dug out a joy buzzer out of his pocket.

_"Ha_! How do you like my new joy buzzer? I knew you would try to replace your nickel with another; that's why I bought this." Timmy looked at Remy, dazed.

"That's really smart, Remy." He spoke to him. "Now, hand us the nickel." Remy shook his head.

_"Sorry_!" He started to go. "But this nickel's mine; all mine." Juandissimo dragged Wanda away.

"And we're going to use it to help us buy us a wedding cake."

"_What?"_ Wanda questioned. "I didn't agree on marrying you, Juandissimo. Cosmo, Timmy; _HELLLLPPPPPPP_!" Cosmo's eyes filled with fear. Sparky growled.

"_Do_ something, Timmy!" He begged desperately. Timmy looked at Sparky.

_"Sic him, Sparky_!" He told him. Sparky nodded.

"_Timmy_-that!" He said and bounded off, but not before looking back. "See what I did there? I said 'Timmy' instead of 'Roger' because that's not your name, your name is Timmy, not Roger."

"Just get him!"

_"Timmy-that_!" With that, Sparky barked fiercely and bit onto Remy's leg. Remy screamed.

"Get this dog of yours _off_ of me, Turner!" He wailed, trying to shake the fairy dog off of him. All of his things fell out of his pocket.

"_Quick_!" Timmy said to his godfather. "Get Phillip!" Cosmo flew over and grabbed his nickel and hugged her.

_"Phillip!_ I'm glad you're safe and in my arms again!" He looked at the Kat-Kat Bar on the ground and picked it up. "And we can celebrate our reunion by sharing this; hopefully Remy won't mind." Timmy stood up.

"Okay," He said. "Let's go now before I'm grounded for eternity!"

_ "Right!"_ Timmy looked at Sparky. "Come on, boy!" Sparky got off of Remy and went after his owner and his fairies. Wanda got out of Juandissmo's grasp and flew after them. Remy stood up.

_ "WAIT, WAIT_!" He shouted. "You come back here with my nickel…and my Kit-Kat Bar!" He was about to run after them when Juandissimo held him back.

_"Whoa there,_ mi amigo!" He told his god kid.

"Let me go, Juandissimo! They stole my nickel; those nickel thieves. I want my nickel back!" Juandissimo put his god kid on the ground and made him face him.

"But don't you see? You're turning into Cosmo by becoming obsessed with a nickel. You don't need it." Remy sighed.

"You're right; I don't need that silly nickel." Juandissimo smiled.

"There you go; now let's go home." Remy then changed the subject.

"But what about Wanda? Don't you still want to marry her and have her dump that loser?" Juandissimo nodded.

"Si, I do. But don't worry; I'll think of something." Remy smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed. "There's always next time." And with that, the two strolled under the setting sun. "But he took my candy too."

"Just let it go, Remy."

"Right; letting it go."

_"Well_," Timmy said to his fairies that night in his room. "I'm grounded for a month and two weeks now. If I told my parents about telling Sparky to attack Remy; I would've been grounded even more. I bet you guys are happy."

_"Yeah."_ Wanda said, smiling at her husband. "But seeing my husband happy once again; I'll say it was well worth it."

"Yeah Timmy," Cosmo agreed, hugging Phillip with his mouth coated in chocolate. "It was well worth it."


End file.
